beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk05/IS.SB2
SB2. Strings 0x20-0x87 Program name and version. SB2 1.00 MAINMENU 0x8B-0x9A 1 MENU1 0x9D-0xAC 2 MENU2 0xAF-0xBE 3 MENU3 0xC1-0xD0 4 MENU4 0xD3-0xE2 H MAINHELP 0x1CC-0x1D6 MicroPro. 0x2C2-0x2D3 Forms & Data Entry 0x2EE-0x2F4 Reports 0x300-0x307 MENU1 0x30B-0x31A 1 FORMGEN 0x31D-0x32C 2 DATASTAR 0x32F-0x33E H HELP1 0x412-0x420 Create a Form 0x439-0x444 Enter Data 0x469-0x46E Help 0x480-0x487 FORMGEN 0x48C-0x4A0 Check for FORMGEN.COM 0x4A2-0x4B4 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x4B6-0x4CE Check for A:FORMGEN.COM 0x4D0-0x4E4 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x4E8-0x4FD SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x501-0x506 ELSE 0x50A-0x520 CHECK FOR B:FORMGEN.COM 0x524-0x535 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x539-0x54E SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x552-0x556 ELSE 0x55A-0x570 CHECK FOR C:FORMGEN.COM 0x574-0x57D IF SBCODE 0x580-0x587 = 0 THEN 0x58B-0x5A0 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x5A4-0x5A7 ELSE 0x5AB-0x5EE DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x5F2-0x5FD DISPLAY "** 0x600-0x62C FORMGEN.COM can not be found on your system. 0x62F-0x631 **" 0x635-0x66F DISPLAY "** Please make sure that FORMGEN.COM is on one of 0x672-0x674 **" 0x678-0x67D DISPLA 0x680-0x6B3 Y "** your disk drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x6B6-0x6B8 **" 0x6BC-0x6FD DISPLAY "********************************************************* 0x700-0x701 *" 0x705-0x70F DISPLAY " " 0x713-0x71D DISPLAY " " 0x721-0x72B DISPLAY " " 0x72F-0x739 DISPLAY " " 0x73D-0x741 PAUSE 0x744 " 0x747-0x76B PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x76F-0x772 EXIT 0x776-0x77A ENDIF 0x780-0x784 ENDIF 0x786-0x78C ENDIF 0x78E-0x792 ENDIF 0x795-0x79F RUN FORMGEN 0x800-0x807 DATASTAR 0x80C-0x821 Check for DATASTAR.COM 0x823-0x835 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x837-0x850 Check for A:DATASTAR.COM 0x852-0x866 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x86A-0x87D SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO 0x880-0x881 A 0x883-0x888 ELSE 0x88C-0x8A3 CHECK FOR B:DATASTAR.COM 0x8A7-0x8B8 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x8BC-0x8D1 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x8D5-0x8D9 ELSE 0x8DD-0x8F4 CHECK FOR C:DATASTAR.COM 0x8F8-0x8FD IF SBC 0x900-0x90B ODE = 0 THEN 0x90F-0x924 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x928-0x92B ELSE 0x92F-0x972 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x976-0x97D DISPLAY 0x980-0x9B0 "** DATASTAR.COM can not be found on your system 0x9B4-0x9B6 **" 0x9BA-0x9F5 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that DATASTAR.COM is on one of 0x9F8-0x9FA **" 0xA00-0xA38 DISPLAY "** your disk drives, then try this OPTION again 0xA3C-0xA3E **" 0xA42-0xA7D DISPLAY "*************************************************** 0xA80-0xA87 *******" 0xA8B-0xA95 DISPLAY " " 0xA99-0xAA3 DISPLAY " " 0xAA7-0xAB1 DISPLAY " " 0xAB5-0xABF DISPLAY " " 0xAC3-0xAC7 PAUSE 0xACA " 0xACD-0xAF1 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0xAF5-0xAF8 EXIT 0xAFC-0xAFD EN 0xB00-0xB02 DIF 0xB06-0xB0A ENDIF 0xB0C-0xB12 ENDIF 0xB14-0xB18 ENDIF 0xB1B-0xB26 RUN DATASTAR 0xB91-0xB97 Sorting 0xBB2-0xBC0 System Building 0xBDB-0xBDE Help 0xC00-0xC07 MENU2 0xC0B-0xC1A 1 RGEN 0xC1D-0xC2C 2 REDIT 0xC2F-0xC3E 3 REPORT 0xC41-0xC50 H HELP2 0xD11-0xD25 Create a Quick Report 0xD40-0xD55 Create a Custom Report 0xD70-0xD7E Print a Report+ 0xD80-0xD87 MENU4 0xEAF-0xEEB MicroPro's system building program. You can use StarBurst to 0xEF3-0xEFD create your 0xF00-0xF0B own system. 0xF18-0xF59 StarBurst allows you to design your own menus. Each choice listed 0xF61-0xF7D on a menu will lead to anothe 0xF80-0xF9F r menu with more choices or to a 0xFA7-0xFE5 task. A task can be as simple as running another program or as 0xFED-0xFFE sophisticated as 0x1000-0x1025 performing extensive file maintenance. 0x1032-0x106F StarBurst has two modes. In the building mode, you can design 0x1077-0x107E customi¸ 0x1080-0x1087 MENU3 0x108B-0x109A 1 SORT1 0x109D-0x10AC 2 SORT2 0x10AF-0x10BE 3 SORT4 0x10C1-0x10D3 4 SORT5 0x10D3-0x10E2 H HELP3 0x11A1-0x11B3 Sort Data and Index 0x11CE-0x11E5 Prepare Form for Sorting 0x1202-0x1224 Sort Data and Index to another file 0x123F-0x125C Sort Data only to another file 0x1280-0x1287 RGEN 0x128C-0x129D Check for RGEN.COM 0x129F-0x12B1 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x12B3-0x12C8 Check for A:RGEN.COM 0x12CA-0x12DE IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x12E2-0x12F7 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x12F9-0x12FE ELS& 0x1300 E 0x1304-0x1317 CHECK FOR B:RGEN.COM 0x131B-0x132C IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1330-0x1345 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x1349-0x134D ELSE 0x1351-0x1364 CHECK FOR C:RGEN.COM 0x1368-0x1379 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x137D S 0x1380-0x1394 ET DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x1398-0x139B ELSE 0x139F-0x13E2 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x13E6-0x13FE DISPLAY "** RGEN.COM ca( 0x1400-0x141D n not be found on your system. 0x1420-0x1422 **" 0x1426-0x145D DISPLAY "** Please make sure that RGEN.COM is on one of 0x1460-0x1462 **" 0x1466-0x147E DISPLAY "** your disk d) 0x1480-0x14A1 rives, then try this OPTION again. 0x14A4-0x14A6 **" 0x14AA-0x14ED DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x14F1-0x14FB DISPLAY " " 0x1501-0x150B DISPLAY " " 0x150F-0x1519 DISPLAY " " 0x151D-0x1527 DISPLAY " " 0x152B-0x152F PAUSE 0x1532 " 0x1535-0x1559 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x155D-0x1560 EXIT 0x1564-0x1569 ENDIF 0x156C-0x1570 ENDIF 0x1572-0x1578 ENDIF 0x157A-0x157E ENDIS 0x15A6-0x15A9 Help 0x1600-0x1607 REDIT 0x160C-0x161E Check for REDIT.COM 0x1620-0x1632 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x1634-0x164A Check for A:REDIT.COM 0x164C-0x1660 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1664-0x1679 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x167B-0x167E E- 0x1680-1682 LSE 0x1686-0x169A CHECK FOR B:REDIT.COM 0x169E-0x16AF IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x16B3-0x16C8 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x16CC-0x16D0 ELSE 0x16D4-0x16E8 CHECK FOR C:REDIT.COM 0x16EC-0x16FE IF SBCODE = 0 THEN. 0x1703-0x1718 SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x171C-0x171F ELSE 0x1723-0x1766 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x176A-0x177E DISPLAY "** REDIT.C/ 0x1780-0x17A2 OM can not be found on your system. 0x17A5-0x17A7 **" 0x17AB-0x17E3 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that REDIT.COM is on one of 0x17E6-0x17E8 **" 0x17EC-0x17FE DISPLAY "** your 0 0x1800-0x1827 disk drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x182A-0x182C **" 0x1830-0x1873 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x1877-0x187E DISPLAY1 0x1880-0x1883 " " 0x1887-0x1891 DISPLAY " " 0x1895-0x189F DISPLAY " " 0x18A3-0x18AD DISPLAY " " 0x18B1-0x18B5 PAUSE 0x18B8 " 0x18BB-0x18DF PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x18E3-0x18E6 EXIT 0x18EA-0x18EE ENDIF 0x18F2-0x18F6 ENDIF 0x18F8-0x18FE ENDIT 0x1900-0x1907 REPORT 0x190C-0x191F Check for REPORT.COM 0x1921-0x1933 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x1935-0x194C Check for A:REPORT.COM 0x194E-0x1962 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x1966-0x197B SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x197D-0x197E 3 0x1980-0x1984 ELSE 0x1988-0x199D CHECK FOR B:REPORT.COM 0x19A1-0x19B2 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x19B6-0x19CB SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x19CF-0x19D3 ELSE 0x19D7-0x19EC CHECK FOR C:REPORT.COM 0x19F0-0x19FE IF SBCODE = 0 4 0x1A00-0x1A03 THEN 0x1A07-0x1A1C SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x1A20-0x1A23 ELSE 0x1A27-0x1A6A DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x1A6E-0x1A7E DISPLAY "** REP5 0x1A80-0x1AA7 ORT.COM can not be found on your system. 0x1AAA-0x1AAC **" 0x1AB0-0x1AE9 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that REPORT.COM is on one of 0x1AEC-0x1AEE **" 0x1AF2-0x1AFE DISPLAY "** 6 0x1B00-0x1B2D your disk drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x1B30-0x1B32 **" 0x1B36-0x1B79 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x1B7D-0x1B7E D7 0x1B80-0x1B89 ISPLAY " " 0x1B8D-0x1B97 DISPLAY " " 0x1B9B-0x1BA5 DISPLAY " " 0x1BA9-0x1BB3 DISPLAY " " 0x1BB7-0x1BBB PAUSE 0x1BBE " 0x1BC1-0x1BE5 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x1BEB-0x1BEE EXIT 0x1BF2-0x1BF6 ENDIF 0x1BFA-0x1BFE ENDIU 0x1C00-0x1C07 SORT1 0x1C09 B 0x1C0C-0x1C59 Ask for &DR& with prompt "Enter drive (A:,B:,C:...) containing file to sort: " 0x1C5B-0x1C74 Ask for &FN& with prompt " 0x1C77-0x1C7E Enter f9 0x1C80-0x1C92 ile name to sort: " 0x1C95-0x1CAA CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.DEF 0x1CAC-0x1CBE IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x1CC0-0x1CFE DISPLAY "***************************************************: 0x1D00-0x1D09 *********" 0x1D0B-0x1D15 DISPLAY " 0x1D18-0x1D41 &DR&&FN&.DEF not found. FORMSORT needs " 0x1D43-0x1D4D DISPLAY " 0x1D50-0x1D7E BOTH the .DEF and the .DTA to execute this opt; 0x1D80-0x1D84 ion." 0x1D86-0x1D90 DISPLAY " 0x1D93-0x1DB7 Press return to go back to the menu." 0x1DB9-0x1DFE DISPLAY "**********************************************************< 0x1E00-0x1E02 **" 0x1E04-0x1E0A PAUSE 0x1E0D-0x1E0F " " 0x1E11-0x1E16 EXIT 0x1E18-0x1E1C ENDIF 0x1E1F-0x1E34 CHECK FOR &DR&&FN&.DTA 0x1E36-0x1E48 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x1E4A-0x1E7E DISPLAY "*****************************************= 0x1E80-0x1E93 *******************" 0x1E95-0x1E9F DISPLAY " 0x1EA2-0x1ECB &DR&&FN&.DTA not found. FORMSORT needs " 0x1ECD-0x1ED7 DISPLAY " 0x1EDA-0x1EFE BOTH the .DEF and the .DTA to execut> 0x1F00-0x1F0E e this option." 0x1F10-0x1F1A DISPLAY " 0x1F1D-0x1F41 Press return to go back to the menu." 0x1F43-0x1F7E DISPLAY "************************************************? 0x1F80-0x1F8C ************" 0x1F8E-0x1F94 PAUSE 0x1F97-0x1F99 " " 0x1F9B-0x1FA0 EXIT 0x1FA2-0x1FA6 ENDIF 0x1FA9-0x1FC5 DISPLAY "Sort Data and Index" 0x1FC7-0x1FD1 DISPLAY " " 0x1FD4-0x1FE9 Check for FORMSORT.EXE 0x1FED-0x1FFE IF SBCODE = 0 THE@ 0x2000 N 0x2002-0x2007 LIST 0x2009-0x2021 RUN FORMSORT &DR&&FN& 0x2023-0x202A NOLIST 0x202C-0x2031 EXIT 0x2033-0x2037 ENDIF 0x203A-0x2051 Check for A:FORMSORT.EXE 0x2053-0x2065 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x2067-0x206C LIST 0x206E-0x207E RUN A:FORMSORTA 0x2080-0x2088 &DR&&FN& 0x208A-0x2091 NOLIST 0x2093-0x2096 ELSE 0x2098-0x20B1 CHECK FOR B:FORMSORT.EXE 0x20B3-0x20C6 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x20CA-0x20CD LIST 0x20D1-0x20E7 RUN B:FORMSORT &DR&&FN& 0x20EB-0x20F0 NOLIST 0x20F2-0x20F8 ELSE 0x20FC-0x20FE CHB 0x2100-0x2115 ECK FOR C:FORMSORT.EXE 0x2119-0x212A IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x212E-0x2131 LIST 0x2135-0x214B RUN C:FORMSORT &DR&&FN& 0x214F-0x2154 NOLIST 0x2158-0x215B ELSE 0x215F-0x217E DISPLAY "**********************C 0x2180-0x21A4 ************************************" 0x21A8-0x21E1 DISPLAY "** FORMSORT.EXE can not be found on your system. 0x21E4-0x21E6 **" 0x21EA-0x21FE DISPLAY "** Please 0x2200-0x2238 also in the InfoStar+ Training and Reference Guides. You 0x2240-0x227D may want to complete the training guides before you use the op 0x2280-0x229D n not be found on your system. 0x22A0-0x22A2 **" 0x22A6-0x22E0 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that FORMGEN.COM is on one of 0x22E3-0x22E5 **" 0x22E9-0x22FE DISPLAY "** your dis¤ 0x2300-0x230C siness world. 0x2319-0x235B You have just seen the InfoStar+ Main Menu. Through this menu, you 0x2263-0x237E can access all the InfoStarG 0x2380-0x23AA + functions necessary to build and use your 0x23B2-0x23F7 data base management system. To select one of these functions, simply 0x23FE H 0x2401-0x2443 type the number of your choice followed by RETURN (or ENTER). Then 0x244B-0x247E a secondary menu for that function will appear. EaI 0x2480-0x2490 ch secondary menu 0x2498-0x24D9 also has a Help option for more information. The 4 choices on the 0x24E1-0x24EE Main Menu are: 0x2503-0x2545 Forms & Data Entry. Use this function to create your data base. 0x2551-0x257E You create a data entry form to your specifK 0x2580-0x2591 ications and enter 0x259F-0x25B1 data on the form. 0x25E9-0x25FE Reports. Use this L 0x2600-0x262A function to print data from your datafiles. 0x2639-0x2676 You can create a quick report or create customized reports to 0x2686-0x2697 suit your needs. 0x26AA-0x26E6 Sorting. Use this function to rearrange the order in which 0x26F4-0x26FE records N 0x2700-0x2732 are stored in your datafiles. You can then produce 0x2740-0x277D a variety of reports using the same data in different order. 0x2792-0x27CF System Building. Once you have created your data and report 0x27DD-0x27FE files, you can build your own mP 0x2800-0x2814 enus using StarBurst. 0x2829-0x286A No matter which option you select, help is always available on the 0x2872-0x287E screens and D 0x2980 F 0x2983-0x298A RUN RGEN 0x2A00 F 0x2A02-0x2A06 ENDIF 0x2A09-0x2A11 RUN REDIT 0x2A80 F 0x2A82-0x2A88 ENDIF 0x2A8A-0x2A8E ENDIF 0x2A91-0x2A9A RUN REPORT 0x2B00-0x2B01 H 0x2B05-0x2B08 Help 0x2B80-0x2B88 atically, 0x2B90-0x2BAE once you have made your choice. 0x2C00-0x2C07 MAINHELP 0x2CB6-0x2CFB Welcome to InfoStar+, MicroPro's powerful data base management system. 0x2CFE Z 0x2D05-0x2D48 With InfoStar+, you can generate the timely and accurate information 0x2D50-0x2D7E you need to make sound decisions in today's buF 0x2D80-0x2D87 SORT2 0x2D8D-0x2DA4 Ask for &DR& with prompt 0x2DA7-0x2DD8 "Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing form to copy: " 0x2DDA-0x2DF5 Ask for &FROM& with prompt " 0x2DF8-0x2DFE Enter \ 0x2E00-0x2E18 form name to copy FROM: " 0x2E1A-0x2E31 Ask for &TO& with prompt 0x2E34 " 0x2E37-0x2E53 Enter form name to copy TO: " 0x2E56-0xE6D CHECK FOR &DR&&FROM&.DEF 0x2E6F-0x2E7E IF SBCODE <> 0 ] 0x2E80-0x2E83 THEN 0x2E85-0x2ECC DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x2ECE-0x2ED8 DISPLAY " 0x2EDB-0x2EFE &DR&&FROM&.DEF not found. FORMGEN^ 0x2F00-0x2F07 needs " 0x2F09-0x2F13 DISPLAY " 0x2F16-0x2F3B the FROM .DEF to execute this option." 0x2F3D-0x2F47 DISPLAY " 0x2F4A-0x2F6E Press return to go back to the menu." 0x2F70-0x2F7E DISPLAY "***_ 0x2F80-0x2FB9 *********************************************************" 0x2FBB-0x2FC1 PAUSE 0x2FC4-0x2FC6 " " 0x2FC8-0x2FCD EXIT 0x2FCF-0x2FD3 ENDIF 0x2FD6-0x2FF8 COPY &DR&&FROM&.DEF TO &DR&&TO&.DEF 0x2FFB-0x2FFE Che` 0x3000-0x3011 ck for FORMGEN.COM 0x3013-0x3025 IF SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x3027-0x303F Check for A:FORMGEN.COM 0x3041-0x3055 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x3059-0x306E SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO A 0x3070-0x3075 ELSE 0x3079-0x307E CHECKa 0x3080-0x3091 FOR B:FORMGEN.COM 0x3095-0x30A6 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x30AA-0x30BF SET DEFAULT DRIVE TO B 0x30C3-0x30C7 ELSE 0x30CB-0x30E1 CHECK FOR C:FORMGEN.COM 0x30E5-0x30F6 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x30FA-0x30FE SET b 0x3100-0x3111 DEFAULT DRIVE TO C 0x3115-0x3118 ELSE 0x311C-0x315F DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x3163-0x317E DISPLAY "** FORMGEN.COM caE 0x3200-0x3207 SORT4 0x320C-0x3223 Ask for &DR& with prompt 0x3226-0x3258 "Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing files to sort: " 0x325A-0x3275 Ask for &FROM& with prompt " 0x3278-0x327E Enter e 0x3280-0x3298 file name to sort FROM: " 0x329A-0x32B1 Ask for &TO& with prompt 0x32B4 " 0x32B7-0x32D3 Enter file name to sort TO: " 0x32D6-0x32ED CHECK FOR &DR&&FROM&.DTA 0x32EF-0x32FE IF SBCODE <> 0 f 0x3300-0x3303 THEN 0x3305-0x334C DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x334E-0x3358 DISPLAY " 0x335B-0x337E &DR&&FROM&.DTA not found. FORMSORg 0x3380-0x3388 T needs " 0x338A-0x3394 DISPLAY " 0x3397-0x33BC the FROM .DTA to execute this option." 0x33BE-0x33C8 DISPLAY " 0x33CB-0x33EF Press return to go back to the menu." 0x33F1-0x33FE DISPLAY "**h 0x3400-0x343A **********************************************************" 0x343C-0x3442 PAUSE 0x3445-0x3447 " " 0x3449-0x344E EXIT 0x3450-0x3454 ENDIF 0x3457-0x346E CHECK FOR &DR&&FROM&.DEF 0x3470-0x347E IF SBCODE <> 0i 0x3480-0x3484 THEN 0x3486-0x34CD DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x34CF-0x34D9 DISPLAY " 0x34DC-0x34FE &DR&&FROM&.DEF not found. FORMSOj 0x3500-0x3509 RT needs " 0x350B-0x3515 DISPLAY " 0x3518-0x354A BOTH the .DEF and the .DTA to execute this option." 0x354C-0x3556 DISPLAY " 0x3559-0x357D Press return to go back to the menu." 0x3581-0x35C8 DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x35CA-0x35D0 PAUSE 0x35D3-0x35D5 " " 0x35D7-0x35DC EXIT 0x35DE-0x35E2 ENDIF 0x35E5-0x35FA CHECK FOR &DR&&TO&.DEF 0x35FC-0x35FE IFl 0x3600-0x3610 SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x3612-0x3659 DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x365B-0x3665 DISPLAY " 0x3668-0x367E &DR&&TO&.DEF not founm 0x3680-0x3693 d. FORMSORT needs " 0x3695-0x369F DISPLAY " 0x36A2-0x36C2 the .DEF to execute this option." 0x36C4-0x36CE DISPLAY " 0x36D1-0x36F5 Press return to go back to the menu." 0x36F7-0x36FE DISPLn 0x3700-0x3740 AY "************************************************************" 0x3742-0x3748 PAUSE 0x374B-0x374D " " 0x374F-0x3754 EXIT 0x3756-0x375A ENDIF 0x375D-0x3772 Check for FORMSORT.EXE 0x3776-0x377E IF SBCODo 0x3780-0x3789 E = 0 THEN 0x378B-0x3790 LIST 0x3792-0x37B3 RUN FORMSORT &DR&&TO& &DR&&FROM& 0x37B5-0x37BC NOLIST 0x37BE-0x37C3 EXIT 0x37C5-0x37C9 ENDIF 0x37CC-0x37E3 Check for A:FORMSORT.EXE 0x37E5-0x37F7 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x37F9-0x37FE LISp 0x3800 T 0x3802-0x3825 RUN A:FORMSORT &DR&&TO& &DR&&FROM& 0x3827-0x382E NOLIST 0x8380-0x3833 ELSE 0x3835-0x384E CHECK FOR B:FORMSORT.EXE 0x3850-0x3863 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x3867-0x386A LIST 0x386E-0x387E RUN B:FORMSORT &q 0x3880-0x3891 DR&&TO& &DR&&FROM& 0x3895-0x389A NOLIST 0x389C-0x38A2 ELSE 0x38A6-0x38BD CHECK FOR C:FORMSORT.EXE 0x38C1-0x38D2 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x38D6-0x38D9 LIST 0x38DD-0x38FE RUN C:FORMSORT &DR&&TO& &DR&&FROMr 0x3900 & 0x3904-0x3909 NOLIST 0x390D-0x3910 ELSE 0x3914-0x3957 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x395B-0x397E DISPLAY "** FORMSORT.EXE can not bs 0x3980-0x3996 e found on your system. 0x3999-0x399B **" 0x399F-0x39DA DISPLAY "** Please make sure that FORMSORT.EXE is on one of 0x39DD-0x39DF **" 0x39E3-0x39FE DISPLAY "** your disk driv¦ 0x3A00-0x3A07 SORT5 0x3A0C-0x3A23 Ask for &DR& with prompt 0x3A26-0x3A58 "Enter drive (A:,B:,C:) containing files to sort: " 0x3A5A-0x3A75 Ask for &FROM& with prompt " 0x3A78-0x3A7E Enter u 0x3A80-0x3A98 file name to sort FROM: " 0x3A9A-0x3AB1 Ask for &TO& with prompt 0x3AB4 " 0x3AB7-0x3AD3 Enter file name to sort TO: " 0x3AD6-0x3AED CHECK FOR &DR&&FROM&.DTA 0x3AEF-0x3AFE IF SBCODE <> 0 v 0x3B00-0x3B03 THEN 0x3B05-0x3B4C DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x3B4E-0x3B58 DISPLAY " 0x3B5B-0x3B7E &DR&&FROM&.DTA not found. FORMSORw 0x3B80-0x3B88 T needs " 0x3B8A-0x3B94 DISPLAY " 0x3B97-0x3BBC the FROM .DTA to execute this option." 0x3BBE-0x3BC8 DISPLAY " 0x3BCB-0x3BEF Press return to go back to the menu." 0x3BF1-0x3BFE DISPLAY "**x 0x3C00-0x3C3A **********************************************************" 0x3C3C-0x3C42 PAUSE 0x3C45-0x3C47 " " 0x3C49-0x3C4E EXIT 0x3C50-0x3C54 ENDIF 0x3C57-0x3C6E CHECK FOR &DR&&FROM&.DEF 0x3C70-0x3C7E IF SBCODE <> 0y 0x3C80-0x3C84 THEN 0x3C86-0x3CCD DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x3CCF-0x3CD9 DISPLAY " 0x3DCD-0x3CFE &DR&&FROM&.DEF not found. FORMSOz 0x3D00-0x3D09 RT needs " 0x3D0B-0x3D15 DISPLAY " 0x3D18-0x3D4A BOTH the .DEF and the .DTA to execute this option." 0x3D4C-0x3D56 DISPLAY " 0x3D59-0x3D7D Press return to go back to the menu." 0x3D81-0x3DC8 DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x3DCA-0x3DD0 PAUSE 0x3DD3-0x3DD5 " " 0x3DD7-0x3DDC EXIT 0x3DDE-0x3DE2 ENDIF 0x3DE5-0x3DFA CHECK FOR &DR&&TO&.DEF 0x3DFC-0x3DFE IF| 0x3E00-0x3E10 SBCODE <> 0 THEN 0x3E12-0x3E59 DISPLAY "************************************************************" 0x3E5B-0x3E65 DISPLAY " 0x3E68-0x3E7E &DR&&TO&.DEF not foun} 0x3E80 d 0x3E82-0x3E93 FORMSORT needs " 0x3E95-0x3E9F DISPLAY " 0x3EA2-0x3EC2 the .DEF to execute this option." 0x3EC4-0x3ECE DISPLAY " 0x3ED1-0x3EF5 Press return to go back to the menu." 0xEF7-0x3EFE DISPL~ 0x3F00-0x3F40 AY "************************************************************" 0x3F42-0x3F48 PAUSE 0x3F4B-0x3F4D " " 0x3F4F-0x3F54 EXIT 0x3F56-0x3F5A ENDIF 0x3F5D-0x3F72 Check for FORMSORT.EXE 0x3F76-0x3F7D IF SBCOD 0x3F80-0x3F89 E = 0 THEN 0x3F8B-0x3F90 LIST 0x3F92-0x3FB5 RUN FORMSORT &DR&&TO&/D &DR&&FROM& 0x3FB7-0x3FBE NOLIST 0x3FC0-0x3FC5 EXIT 0x3FC7-0x3FCB ENDIF 0x3FCE-0x3FE5 Check for A:FORMSORT.EXE 0x3FE7-0x3FF9 IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x3FFB-0x3FFE L€ 0x4000-0x4002 IST 0x4004-0x4029 RUN A:FORMSORT &DR&&TO&/D &DR&&FROM& 0x402B-0x4032 NOLIST 0x4034-0x4039 EXIT 0x403B-0x403E ELSE 0x4040-0x4059 CHECK FOR B:FORMSORT.EXE 0x405B-0x406E IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x4072-0x4075 LIST 0x4079-0x407D RUN B 0x4080-0x409E :FORMSORT &DR&&TO&/D &DR&&FROM& 0x40A2-0x40A7 NOLIST 0x40A9-0x40AF ELSE 0x40B3-0x40CA CHECK FOR C:FORMSORT.EXE 0x40CE-0x40DF IF SBCODE = 0 THEN 0x40E3-0x40E6 LIST 0x40EA-0x40FE RUN C:FORMSORT &DR&&‚ 0x4100-0x410F TO&/D &DR&&FROM& 0x4113-0x4118 NOLIST 0x411C-0x411F ELSE 0x4123-0x4166 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x416A-0x417D DISPLAY "** FORMSOR 0x4180-0x41A5 T.EXE can not be found on your system. 0x41A8-0x41AA **" 0x41AE-0x41E9 DISPLAY "** Please make sure that FORMSORT.EXE is on one of 0x41EC-0x41EE **" 0x41F2-0x41FD DISPLAY "** 0x4200-0x4207 HELP1 0x42B6-0x42F8 The Forms & Data Entry menu provides two options to help you create 0x4302-0x4342 your data base. Option 1 allows you to create a data entry form; 0x434A-0x437E option 2 allows you to enter data into your form. F‡ 0x4380-0x438D ollowing is an 0x4395-0x43AF explanation of each option: 0x43C3-0x43FD Create a Form. You use InfoStar+'s FORMGEN program to crea 0x4400-0x4401 te 0x4410-0x444C a form. With FORMGEN, you design the form on the screen just 0x445B-0x446E the way you want it. 0x447B-0x447E Whe‰ 0x4480-0x44BA n you select this option, a prompt asks you for the name of 0x44C2-0x44FE the form you want to create or modify. If you want to creatŠ 0x4500 e 0x4508-0x4545 a form, enter a name that is 1 - 8 characters long, then press 0x454D-0x457E RETURN. To modify an existing form, enter the na 0x4600-0x4607 HELP2 0x46B6-0x46F6 After you create your data entry forms and enter information, you 0x4700-0x4745 can create and print a variety of reports. InfoStar+ has three report 0x474D-0x477E programs so that you can create a quick report, cŹ 0x4780-0x4791 reate a customized 0x4799-0x47D6 report, or print a report. Following is an explanation of each 0x47DE-0x47E4 option: 0x47F6-0x47FD Create 0x4800-0x4836 a Quick Report. After you create your forms and enter 0x4843-0x487C data, you can create a Quick Report in five easy steps. 0x4880-0x4887 program 0x4894-0x48BE called RGEN guides you through each step: 0x48CC-0x48FE Name Report Screen. Enter the name you want to ’ 0x4900-0x4908 give your 0x4910-0x491C Quick Report. 0x492A-0x496B File Selection Screen. Enter the name of the form file you want 0x4973-0x497E to use for “ 0x4980-0x49B2 your Quick Report. (You created the form file from 0x49BA-0x49E4 option 1 on the Forms and Data Entry menu.) 0x4A43-0x4A7E Field Selection Screen. Select and sequence the data fie• 0x4A80-0x4A86 lds you 0x4A8E-0x4AA7 want in your Quick Report. 0x4AB5-0x4AF3 Summary Selection Screen. Select any fields you want totaled 0x4AFB-0x4AFE or – 0x4B00-0x4B1F summarized in your Quick Report. 0x4B2C-0x4B6C o Exit Screen. Decide what you want to do with your report, for 0x4B74-0x4B7E example, p» 0x4B80-0x4B87 HELP3 0x4C36-0x4C79 Sorting means rearranging the order in which records are stored in a 0x4C83-0x4CCC datafile. If you want to print a report showing records in a different ~ 0x4CD1-0x4CFE order than they have been stored, you need toš 0x4D00-0x4D1C sort the file. All of the ~ 0x4D21-0x4D64 options on the Sorting menu use a program called FORMSORT. Following 0x4D6C-0x4D7E is an explanation › 0x4D80-0x4D90 of these options: 0x4DA2-0x4DDF Sort Data and Index. Use this option to sort a datafile and 0x4DEC-0x4DFE create a matchinœ 0x4E00-0x4E2A g index file. You change the sort order of 0x4E37-0x4E79 the datafile by changing the Key field (the sorting field) on the 0x4E83-0x4EC1 data entry form. Before using option 1, use option 2 to change 0x4EC9-0x4EF1 the sorting order on the data entry form. 0x4F00-0x4F36 Also use option 1 to sort data and index files for file 0x4F3E-0x4F7C maintenance purposes. You simply request a file sort but don't 0x4F86-0x4FC4 change the sort order. This helps keep order to your data base 0x4FCC-0x4FFE and is a good practice if data is added or deletedÑ 0x5000-0x5027 make sure that FORMSORT.EXE is on one of 0x502A-0x502C **" 0x5030-0x5069 DISPLAY "** your disk drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x506C-0x506E **" 0x5072-0x507E DISPLAY "** ¡ 0x5080-0x50A4 PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU. 0x50A7-0x50A9 **" 0x50AD-0x50F0 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x50F4-0x50FC PAUSE " " 0x5100-0x510B tions from ~ 0x5110-0x5159 the menus on your own. Help screens for each secondary menu also refer ~ 0x515E-0x517E you to the appropriate chapters £ 0x5180-0x51A0 for additional information in the 0x51A8-0x51C5 Training and Reference Guides. 0x5200-0x5224 k drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x5227-0x5229 **" 0x522D-0x5270 DISPLAY "**********************************************************" 0x5274-0x527E DISPLAY " ¥ 0x5280 " 0x5284-0x528E DISPLAY " " 0x5292-0x529C DISPLAY " " 0x52A0-0x52AA DISPLAY " " 0x52AE-0x52B2 PAUSE 0x52B5 " 0x52B8-0x52DC PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU." 0x52E0-0x52E3 EXIT 0x52E7-0x52EB ENDIF 0x52EF-0x52F3 ENDIF 0x52F5-0x52FB ENDIF 0x52FD-0x52FE EŞ 0x5300-0x531E es, then try this OPTION again. 0x5321-0x5323 **" 0x5327-0x5357 DISPLAY "** PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU. 0x535A-0x535C **" 0x5360-0x537E DISPLAY "*********************§ 0x5380-0x53A5 *************************************" 0x53A9-0x53B1 PAUSE " " 0x53B5-0x53B8 EXIT 0x53BC-0x53C0 ENDIF 0x53C2-0x53C8 ENDIF 0x53CA-0x53CE ENDIF 0x5400-0x542D your disk drives, then try this OPTION again. 0x5430-0x5432 **" 0x5436-0x5466 DISPLAY "** PRESS RETURN TO GO BACK TO THE MENU. 0x5469-0x546B **" 0x546F-0x547E DISPLAY "******© 0x5480-0x54B4 ****************************************************" 0x54B8-0x54C0 PAUSE " " 0x54C4-0x54C7 EXIT 0x54CB-0x54CF ENDIF 0x54D1-0x54D7 ENDIF 0x54D9-0x54DD ENDIF 0x5500-0x5503 NDIF 0x5506-0x5519 RUN FORMGEN &DR&&TO& 0x5602-0x5606 ENDIF 0x5608-0x560E ENDIF 0x5610-0x5614 ENDIF 0x5680-0x5689 me of that 0x5691-0x56A5 form and press RETURN 0x56DD-0x56FE See Chapter 1 of the Forms and Da® 0x5700-0x571A ta Entry Training Guide and 0x5722-0x575E Chapters 1 and 2 of the Reference Guide for more information. 0x5772-0x577D Enter Data. 0x5780-0x57B2 You use InfoStar+'s DATASTAR program to enter data 0x57C1-0x57FB into a form. You enter data by typing information into the 0x580C-0x5846 blank fields of the form. When you save a form filled with 0x584E-0x587E information on a disk, the form becomes a record± 0x5881-0x5889 You can 0x5891-0x58CC use option 2 to add records to your datafiles and to update, 0x58D4-0x58F0 retrieve, and delete records. 0x58FD W 0x5900-0x5938 hen you select option 2 on the Forms & Data Entry Menu, a 0x5940-0x597B prompt will ask you for the name of the form definition file 0x5985-0x59BC you want to use. Then type in the name of the file that 0x59C4-0x59FE contains your form. Before you can enter data into a form´ 0x5A08-0x5A3A you must have already created a form with option 1. 0x5A47-0x5A7E Chapter 1 of the Forms and Data Entry Training Guide giµ 0x5A80-0x5A82 ves 0x5A8A-0x5AC8 you step-by-step instructions for entering and retrieving data. 0x5AD0-0x5AFE See also Chapters 3 - 5 in the InfoStar+ Refer¶ 0x5B00-0x5B0A ence Guide. 0x5C00-0x5C3B zed menus and tasks. In the user mode, you only see choices 0x5C43-0x5C7E on the menus you've created. Tasks will be performed automW 0x5D00-0x5D1C e for additional information. 0x5D7E c 0x5D80-0x5DA3 rint the report or store it on disk. 0x5DB0-0x5DED If you need more information about creating Quick Reports with 0x5DF5-0x5DFE RGEN, seeĽ 0x5E00-0x5E30 Chapters 1 - 6 of the Reports Training Guide and 0x5E38-0x5E58 Chapter 6 of the Reference Guide. 0x5E71-0x5E7E Create a Cu½ 0x5E80-0x5EAE stom Report. You can create Custom Reports from 0x5EBB-0x5EF7 scratch or by modifying a Quick Report. To create a Custom 0x5F01-0x5F38 Report with the REDIT program, follow three basic steps: 0x5F9B-0x5FD9 o File Description. Respond to a series of prompts to provide 0x5FE1-0x5FFE information about the datafilÀ 0x6000-0x6012 es for your report. 0x601F-0x605F o Report Layout Design. Create the format for your report. You 0x6067-0x607E determine exactly how yÁ 0x6080-0x60A3 our report will look. (This was done 0x60AB-0x60CD automatically for you in option 1.) 0x60DA-0x60FE o Report Field Definition. Answer Â 0x6100-0x611A a series of prompts to give 0x6122-0x615A information about the data for the fields on your report. 0x6167-0x617E REDIT offers a variety Ã 0x6180-0x61A2 of advanced options for customizing 0x61AA-0x61E8 your reports. For example, you can use REDIT to design reports 0x61F0-0x61FE which use moreÄ 0x6200-0x6230 than one datafile. You can request mathematical 0x6238-0x6276 calculations, subtotals, totals, and summaries. You can specify 0x6280-0x62AB headings, footings, or other format details. 0x62B8-0x62EF You can find an explanation of all the REDIT features in 0x62F7-0x62FE ChapterÆ 0x6300-0x6337 7 of the Reference Guide. You should complete Chapters 0x633F-0x637C 7 and 8 of the Reports Training Guide before attempting to use 0x6386-0x63A1 any of the advanced options. 0x63B3-0x63F3 Print a Report. Use a program called REPORT to print a report. 0x6402-0x6443 When you finish defining a Quick Report (option 1 of the Reports 0x6450-0x647E menu) or a Custom Report (option 2), you canÉ 0x6480-0x6493 automatically go to 0x649B-0x64D9 the REPORT program by selecting option R on their exit screens. 0x64E1-0x64FE If you want to print a previoÊ 0x6500-0x6521 usly created report, you can reach 0x6529-0x6565 the REPORT program by selecting option 3 on the Reports menu. 0x6572-0x657E The Reports Ë 0x6580-0x65AC Training Guide explains how to use the REPORT 0x65B4-0x65F1 program. See also Chapter 8 of the InfoStar+ Reference Guide. 0x6700-0x6732 RT program is used throughout the InfoStar Training 0x673A-0x6775 Guide-REports and is explained in detail in Chapter 8 of the 0x677D-0x677E IÏ 0x6780-0x6797 nfoStar Reference Guide. 0x6880-0x6886 often. 0x68EC-0x68FD Prepare Form for 0x6900-0x692B Sorting. Use this option to change the Key 0x6938-0x697E field assignment on a data entry form. After you change the form, Ó 0x698A-0x69C9 you select how you want the file sorted by choosing one of the 0x69D1-0x69E3 other menu options. 0x69F5-0x69FE Sort DaÔ 0x6A00-0x6A35 ta and Index to another file. Use this option to sort 0x6A42-0x6A7E data and index files into another file. The original fileÕ 0x6A80-0x6A84 s are 0x6A91-0x6AD3 saved and new files are created with the same data in a different 0x6ADB-0x6AFE sort order. Before using option 3,Ö 0x6B00-0x6B0D use option 2. 0x6B1F-0x6B5D Sort Data only to another file. Use this option to sort only 0x6B6A-0x6B7E the data into anot× 0x6B80-0x6BA9 her file. This is useful when you request 0x6BB6-0x6BF4 a Quick Report (option 2 on the Reports menu) and want to see 0x6BFC-0x6BFE inØ 0x6C00-0x6C3A formation printed in a variety of ways. The data from your 0x6C42-0x6C7E original file is sorted into another file. The original datÙ 0x6C80 a 0x6C88-0x6CC3 and index files are kept intact. Before using option 4, use 0x6CCB-0x6CFE option 2 to change the sort order on the data entryÚ 0x6D00-0x6D05 form. 0x6D12-0x6D52 See Chapter 5 of the Reports Training Guide and Chapter 9 of the 0x6D5A-0x6D7E Reference Guide for more informationÛ 0x6D80-0x6D8E about sorting. 0x6E0C-0x6E4E To design your own menutree, first press ^KD. Then at the prompt, 0x6E56-0x6E7E give your system a name and, if desired,Ý 0x6E80-0x6E9A a password. Once you have 0x6EA2-0x6EE0 completed these steps, you will be ready to begin building your 0x6EE8-0x6EFE menutree. Please refeÞ 0x6F00-0x6F2B r to the StarBurst Workbook for training and 0x6F33-0x6F5D the StarBurst Builder's Book for reference. 0x7000-0x7031 f the InfoStar Reference Guid for more information 0x7039-0x7061 about FORMSORT and its sorting functions. 0x7100-0x7111 a new file sorted 0x7120-0x7159 by the KEY of the new file. Only the .DTA file is created 0x7161-0x717E for the new file. The FROM fã 0x7180-0x7194 iles are not changed. 0x72A0-0x72FF Program name and version. SB2 1.00 0x7320-0x737F See above. SB2 1.00 0x73A0-0x73FF See above. SB2 1.00